skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Flash Shorts
This is a list of other flash animated shorts made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for Short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). Some don't have much of a plot and some are nameless. Clash of the Skylanders (Teaser) This was a teaser for the full movie of Clash of the Skylanders. In this video, Trigger Happy was reading a book in a park in Ponyville. Suddenly, he was encountered by a chicken thing who then turns Trig into a stone. Later, it was revealed that the chicken thing turned a dummy into stone as the real Trigger Happy just came in and took the dummy away. Sky Wars This short is a parody of Star Wars. It was made for May the 4th which is often declared as Star Wars day. In this video, Spyro was doing his jedi training but apparently all his targets were destroyed by Trigger Happy's laser gun. Trivia *Spyro, Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy (who where the console starting Skylanders in Spyro's Adventure) were casted as Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian and Han Solo. *BRR suggests that he'll make a longer version of this video. Giantess Short In this video, Spyro was shocked to see Hex in a gigantic size thanks to Trigger Happy's growth ray. Spyro orders Trig to turn her back to normal fearing that her being big can get her angry. However, hex runs away threw a wall. Spyro suggests to let the Autobots take care of her. Trivia *This was made before Ninjini was announced. *Although Spyro said that Hex was once a bad girl, according to her backstory, she wasn't at all. She just looks evil. BRR claims to misread her story. Pie Short Spyro uses his firebreath to heat up the pies. Trigger Happy however smelled Spyro's breath and advises him to take breath mints. Trivia *This was the reason Spyro didn't use his fire breath for pies in Clash of the Skylanders. *If you pause between Spyro and Trigger Happy, there is a Wanted poster that says "Wanted: Megatron. Award: 500000 energon cubes". Sodalicious This short is a parody of Twilightlicious by Tara Strong (who voices Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as Flashwing in Skylanders Giants). These are the lyrics to Pop Fizz's song. I'm the P O P and the F I Z Z And no drink has got the fizz just like these It's sodalicious! When he finishes his song, the potion suddenly explodes. Trivia *This short is also a reference to one of Pop Fizz's official lines in the Skylanders Giants Tall Tales trailer. *This is BRR's first animation to be in a widescreen HD Halloween In this Flash, the Skylanders were busy celebrating Halloween until Tree Rex falls in and crashes the party. Leaving Spyro, Gill and Trig to clean up. Trivia *Although this was made for Halloween, it was released 6 days later on Youtube due to internet loss. *Ghost Roaster's costume is based on the Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics *Whirlwind's costume is based on Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Speaking on which, Gill Grunt also says Pipsqueak from MLP: FIM's line "Scary but fun". New Year of Fear Pop Fizz waa wondering where his sodas were until he sees monstrous versions of his friends. It turned out they've been to Pop Fizz's lab and drank some of his potions, like they do every new year. Trivia *This was BRR's lowest animated Skylanders cartoon. It was also the last one in 2012. *Gill Grunt's monstrous transformation comes with an angler fish antennae, which is a reference to Gill Grunt's original artwork before the Gill Grunt we see today. Do the Flop This video is a parody of a popular segment of the asdfmovie6 by Tomska, except Terrafin kept burrowing until he jumps and finally flops. Trivia *The animation in this short was more based on traditional animation. *This is the first animated appearance of Woodenem who was an official scrapped Skylander. *Hot Head's size has been reduced in order to find in this screen. *This is BRR's first animation without a converter watermark. Spore Background Test This video was just a test animation using Boom Jet and fan recorded clip from BRR's favorite PC game of all time, Spore. Boom Jet flies around the Spore planet. Trivia *This technique was later used for Skylanders University. Countdown reacts to BRR's artwork featured on the Skylanders Boomcast This video represents BRR's reaction to his artwork officially featured on the Skylanders Boomcast video(see here) After Countdown sees the video, he lits the fuse and blows his head. But his smile remained...in a grinning way. Trivia *This is one of BRR's animations that wasn't submitted on Deviantart. Chowder-like Technique test This video was a test using a technique similar to Cartoon Network's Chowder. The technique was to have the patterns stay in position even if the character is moving but displays as a static background. The technique was also used for some patterns of Mr Bean. The Animated Series. The test subject was Whirlwind in a leafy t-shirt. Trigger Happy in My House This video was a test using live action footage from Black Rhino Ranger's house and a flash animated version of Trigger Happy similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Trigger Happy says hello to the camera, waves and looks around BRR's room. Trivia *This animation is dedicated to Bob Hoskins, the actor of Eddie Valiant who died 10 days before this animation was made and coincidentally 5 days after the announcement of Skylanders Trap Team. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies